


Steam

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Hot Springs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx waited five days for Noctis to emerge from Pitioss. He's not letting the prince out of arm's reach.





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).

“I am never doing that again,” Noctis groaned, sinking into the steaming waters of the hot springs that littered the Ravatogh mountainside. There were few deeper than the shallow troughs and puddles where the geysers bubbled up in warm sprays, but there was one deep enough to nearly submerge himself into the warm waters if he slouched enough. Around, the heat seeped into his tired muscles— easing the burn of what turned out to be days of leaps of faith and frantic, frustrated scrambling through the madness of the Solheim ruins. “Ever.”

“Good thing you don’t need to.”

Nyx joined him in the water. Mud and silt churned with the movement of his steps into the spring, and Noctis whined as he was crowded unceremoniously against the stone behind him. The Glaive bullied and manhandled his Prince into position despite the protests that he had just got comfortable in the waters. It wasn’t until Noctis was stretched out, arms folded on the lip of the spring to cushion his head, that he realized Nyx’s intent. 

Careful hands moved over sore muscles— soft to test where the knots may be. Potions had taken care of the scrapes and cuts Noctis had emerged from the ruins with. But the actual soreness— the stiffness that had set in after the first night spent at the haven to recover— was not cured so easily. No one had questioned the suggestion of the springs, or the way Nyx trailed after Noctis like a puppy. Ignis had promised privacy for the bath, and a meal to welcome him back. 

In a few days, they would return to Insomnia, crossing the kingdom despite how close they were to the borders of Galahd. Despite the temptation of sneaking away from the celebration they would face, when Noctis returned to his King with a trophy of triumph from the Solheim ruins. With proof that he had succeeded where so many princes before him failed or refused to even try. 

But first, they all wanted a bit of peace and rest before navigating the rocky terrain back to the outpost where the car was parked. Hiking and chocobos and the company of a royal retinue— even as small as the one Noctis kept— was enough to exhaust them both all over again. 

Nyx had intended to take advantage of the quiet. 

“You want to tell me what happened in there?”

“No.”

“How about how many fights you decided to run off and face alone, little king?”

“There weren’t any.”

“There are always fights in those kinds of places.”

“Not this one, hero. Just me and a lot of stupid puzzles.” A harder press to a knotted muscle had Noctis whining beneath Nyx’s hands. Until an apologetic kiss to his neck calmed him back down. “You trying to make things worse?”

“You whine a lot for a Prince.” 

But Nyx withdrew with a smile, and settled back enough for Noctis to twist in the water. To turn and move until he was propped against the lip of the steaming pool on his elbows. Until he could admire Nyx properly. “And what did you do? It was five days according to Iggy.”

“It was,” Nyx agreed, smirking under the attention as he moved them again, settling between Noctis’ legs to keep them as close as he could. “Five long, agonizing days.”

“So what did you do?”

“Killed a lot of bugs,” Nyx framed Noctis against the lip of the pool; pressing Noctis into place with a kiss first; “a couple of beasts.”

“You couldn’t take a day off?”

“I took plenty of days off, little king,” another kiss and Nyx braced himself against the rough stone. He moved so Noctis’ wouldn’t be rubbed against the rock, against the rough dirt that coated the mountain with the ashes and embers on the breeze. “I cooked, I read, I carved beads.”

“Beads?”

“The bones of the royalisk and kingatrice are important you know,” kisses peppered Noctis’ jaw and neck, and Nyx smiled against his blushing Prince as he tried to bully the shadow of the Solheim ruins from Noctis’ mind. “And hard to come by.”

“Less talking, Nyx.”

“You asked.”

“Fuck you.”

“If you insist,” Nyx made a move as if to pull away, to reseat themselves another way. Noctis’ legs kept him in place, his hands held him close. “No?”

“Fuck me.”

“Make up your mind, little king.”

“I just did.”


End file.
